Scarlett Stevens
"You bitch" -Sam Pinkett '''Scarlett Stevens (née Reid): '''Is the wife of the late Nick Stevens, and also his murderer. Biography Scarlett was married to business man Nick Stevens. When she was kidnapped, Nick had to sell a lot to pay ransom money, though much of the first random money (money that never reached the kidnappers) was missing. When Sam Pinkett and Phil Bourne rescue Scarlett, they bring her to Phil's home, where his mum lives. Phil quickly gets something, while his mum Linda assumes that Scarlett is Phil's girlfriend. Scarlett takes advantage of this later to phone Phil, using his mom's phone. Once at home Scarlett and Nick get into a big fight over the random money. Scarlett assumes Sam and Phil were sent by Nick to rescue her, calling them "two dicks". She kills Nick with a fruit bowl then immediately covers up her actions by calling 999 and saying that two men (Sam and Phil) broke in and killed Nick. Phil and Sam run away before the police arrive, Sam leaves with Phil after telling Scarlett "You bitch". Jack Walker, an agent, tells Phil and Sam that he is the only one who can prove that they are innocent for killing Nick, only to die in a fight with a Russian agent. Scarlett later phones Phil via his mum's home phone and summons the two to a church, where she "mourns" her husband's death. She tells the two that she told the authorities that she couldn't remember the description of the "men who broke in and killed her husband", due to "shock", and tells them that if they aren't useful to her she would tell the authorities that she started remembering. The only reason why Scarlett spared Sam and Phil from the authorites was to use it against them, in her benefit. Personality At her first appearance, Scarlett seems like a helpless hostage. Her acrobatic skills are revealed when Sam, Phil and her are corned on the roof edge of a building and she leaps to a neighboring building. Her agility skills are revealed when she is able to run much faster than both Sam and Phil when they are chased by her captors. She is ungrateful and selfish. She has no problem with blaming others for her doing, such as blaming Sam and Phil when she murdered Nick even though they just saved her life. She takes advantage of anything that is offered to her benefit, such as taking advantage of the fact that, Linda thinks that she's Phil's girlfriend, and taking advantage of Linda's hospitality. Despite this trait she is quite calm. Scarlett is quite a cold person, having no regrets killing her husband. When Sam and Phil ask why she had them meet her at a church, she says that she is mourning her dead husband, though this is not so. She shows little feeling, except anger, towards anyone. Her father, Mr. Reid, is the same way, who makes use out of Lizzie, get her to take a blame. Fortunately Sam and Phil realize this before it's too late and confront him, but it was too late, Lizzie had been abducted by Smoke it is also notable that she is unfaithful as she had sex with an mp albeit at her fathers order's